If you fall, I will be there
by Pizzapig
Summary: AU, what if the barn wasn't the first time Castiel and Dean met? what if god decided to intervene and decided do some matchmaking of his own? disclaimer: image not mine
1. Chapter 1

Let me tell you a story, a story of boy meets angel, angel pulls boy from hell and angel and boy fall in love. But let me start from the beginning.

It started on the day Dean Winchester was born, God saw an extraordinary bright soul was coming into the world and the hardships that soul would have to endure, so God proclaimed that this small babe to have a protector, an angel to guide him and help him endure these hardships.

So after long consideration and thought, God chose the most unlikeliest choice. The youngest angel in the garrison Castiel.

"Now Castiel" God said, " you understand the responsibility I have placed on you"

"I do" Castiel said, "but why me, I am not the strongest like Michael, nor the funniest like Uriel not even the fastest flier like Anna."

"No" God said "but you process the biggest heart and I believe you and dean will be a good match."

And with that God sent Castiel down to earth to look after dean.

_A/N good/ bad/ continue/ stop, leave your thoughts in the reviews, critism welcome_


	2. Chapter 2

A/n Dean is about 5 and so is Castiel, for the sake of this story God has made Castiel able to age alongside Dean, and Dean is going through a stage where he has learned about monsters recently and the world seems a frightening place.

Dean heard a tapping at the window.

"Let me in" a voice called through the curtains.

"No." Dean said "My daddy said not to let anyone in but him."

"Please," the voice said "I wont hurt you. I was sent to protect you and my wings are growing awfully sore."

Dean peeked out through the curtains and what he saw amazed and shocked him. It was a young boy about the same age as him, for all purposes a normal 5 year old except he had massive white wings and was hovering by the window.

"Please open the window, it doesn't open from the outside, I'm tiring out and soon I will fall if you don't let me in."

Dean reached out, hiding behind the curtain and unlatched the window. He ducked down just in time as castiel came bundling in the room, a mess of feathers and exhaustion.

As Castiel was straightening his feathers and dusting the dirt off Dean ran to the bed and hid under the covers.

Castiel walked over to the bed, lifted up the corner of the blanket, looked at Dean and tilted his head in confusion "What are you doing Dean? Why are you hiding under the blankets?"

"My Mommy used to tell me nothing scary can hurt me as long as I'm under the blankets, and you are really scary"

"Me? You think I'm scary?" said Castiel confused. "I'm the least scariest thing, no one thinks I'm scary, all the other angels laugh at me and tease me for being small and not scary or strong."

"They do?" said Dean crawling out from under the blankets a bit "That's not nice, angels are s'posed to be nice."

"Well no one told them that."

As Dean and Castiel conversed they released that they had a lot in common and Dean was no longer scared of Castiel and Castiel loved Dean, in the innocent easy way that a 5 year loves.

A/n please r& r even if it is to only give criticism.


	3. Chapter 3

**John had taken baby Sammy for a walk to calm him down and when he got back he heard talking coming from the hotel room, he burst in expecting the worse, but all he found was Dean talking to him self.**

"Who are you talking to dean?" said John in his most authoritative tone leaving no room for questioning.

"My new friend, daddy, he's a angel"

"Son there's no one here and angels don't exist"

Dean looked around confused at where Castiel had gone

"Silly daddy, he's not here now, he must have left" dean said frowning at to where his new friend had gone

John thought it a bit strange, but decided that Dean had imagined a friend to keep him company, as he was all alone except him and Sam and Sam was not yet old enough to be a fun playmate.

Castiel didn't show up again for a whole week, that made Dean very moody and anxious, fearing he's new friend had left him for good and was never coming back, but when john had to leave to run some errands taking baby sammy with him Castiel showed up again

####

'Cassie" Dean said leaping on Castiel and dragging him to the floor in a hug

"Um Dean," Castiel said "you're crushing me"

"M'Sorry" said dean retreating off Castiel but still staying close afraid Castiel would leave again at a moments notice.

"Cassie"

"Yeah?"

"Where did you go? you left me alone for a very long time and daddy doesn't believe you exist, he says your im, imaj. hmm", said Dean frowning " not real"

"Well, Dean, I'm sent to protect you, but father said I'm not yet strong and big enough, and there a very bad men out there who if they see me will hurt me "

"My daddy fight bad monsters, so he will protect you from all the bad men and bad monsters"

"Im sorry Dean, thats just the way it must be, please don't tell your father about us meeting anymore"

"Why?" said dean pouting "He's not a bad monster"

No, he's not but like you said, he doesn't believe I'm real and you will get into trouble if you keep talking about me"

"Okay" dean reluctantly agreed "but you will still be my friend and stay forever"

"Yes dean i will" said Castiel smiling that dean missed him and wanted him to stay.

"Promise?"

"I promise i will stay with you forever and always be your friend."


	4. Chapter 4

A/n small chapter I know, but it looks like this story will always have short chapters.

**It was Castiel who made Dean afraid of heights. When they were about 8 Castiel wings had finally gotten strong enough to carry passengers and he wanted to show Dean the joys of flight**

"I dont know man, kind of looks dangerous."

"It'll be fun, come on. You always say you want to know what it feels like, so now you have the chance."

"But its so high, what if you drop me?"

"Dean don't you trust me? I wont drop you and even if I did I would catch you."

"You promise?"

"Promise."

"Okay then up, up and away."

Castiel grabbed onto Dean and soared high into the air. He was cautious at first, but as the flight progressed Castiel got carried away. As it was the first time Castiel had ever taken anyone flying, so Castiel was showing off. It was half way through a twirl that it happened, Castiel underestimated the extra weight and the degree of the turn was too sharp which caused him to drop Dean.

"CAS!"

"DEAN!"

But just in time as Dean was about to hit the ground, Castiel swooped in and caught him and placed him firmly on solid ground. Deans legs were shaking, and he collapsed on the ground, grateful to be on solid land again.

"What was that? I almost died. What about "its okay I wont drop you Dean?'". Well newsflash for you, that is not how you safetly fly with someone."

"I'm sorry Dean, I underestimated how much my wings could handle. I was enjoying the flight so much I may have been showing off a bit."

"You promised Cas, promised! or dont promises mean anything anymore."

"Im sorry Dean I shouldnt have put you in danger like that. If you wish I will go and never come back."

"No dont leave Cas, you're forgiven, it could have been worse, I could have died, at least you caught me."

"I will always catch you when you fall Dean."


	5. Chapter 5

A/N as castiel is older and his wings are more grown he has figured out how to hide them for short periods of time.

**For the first time Dean could remember him and Sam were in a state that actually snowed at Christmas time andCas had showed up**

"Dean what is this stuff?, its cold and wet" said Castiel picking up a handful of it.

"it's snow, have you never heard of snow before?" said Dean surprised

"Of course I've heard of snow" replied Castiel annoyed "I've just never had the opportunity to actually see it before"

"Well that means youve never been in a snow fight before" said Dean misteviously

",Whats a snow fig.." said Castiel, as he was intrupted by a handful of snow to the face "Dean, why did you throw snow at me?" said Castiel confused, tilting his head like a small bird

"It's a snow fight" said Dean grinning "you're sposed to throw snow back"

"Okay" said Castiel throwing a bunch of snow, which resulted in a full blown snow fight.

By the end they were both laughing so hard with glee that they lost track of who won.

"I won" argued Dean

"Nah uh" argued back Castiel " I hit you like, a bazillion times more than you hit me"

"But i built a better snow fort"

"Which i proceeded to destroy"

"But i destroued you,"

" your snow fort has to say different"

"Well you dont even have a snow fort" said Dean sticking out his tongue in a childish way common to kids his age "just a bunch of stones"

"Well your snow fort cant help you now" said Castiel as he pinned down Dean and put as much snow as possible down his shirt to teach him a lesson.

"No stop Cas, no, thats cold" pleaded Dean

"If you agree i win i will stop" replied Castiel matter of factly

"Never" proclaimed Dean

"Okay" said Castiel warningly as he grabbed a big wad of snow

"Okay, okay, you won" admitted Dean in defeat

"Thats what i thought" said Castiel smugly as he proceeded to help Dean up

But as soon as Dean was up and Castiel's back was turned Dean tackled him to the ground and got his revenge.

"Dean what are you doing" questioned Sam as he walked out of the house in his snow gear after waking up from a nap

"Who's that?" said Sam noticing Castiel

"Um," Dean said, unsure what to do. He promised not to tell anyone about Castiel, but Sam was his brother and now old enough to know how to keep a secret

"Im castiel" said Cas extending his hand in a form of greeting, to save Dean from the difficult situation he was in.

Sam looked to his brother to confirm wether this stranger was okay and Dean gave him an encouraging smile, Sam stepped forward and shook Castiels offered hand

"I'm Sam", said Sam "I'm Dean's brother"

"I know" said Castiel " Dean never shuts up about you. sometime I have to tell him, Dean there are other topics to talk about than your brother"

"Hey" said Dean balked "I do not talk about Sam that much"

"Last week you went on for a whole hour about how sam could now make breakfast for himself"

"That was a great achievement" said Dean ruffling Sam's hair

Which caused castiel to grin how loving dean was to his brother, and made castiel sad that he didnt get to see his brothers much anymore.

"Hey cheer up man" said Dean "I didn't beat you that bad"

"Why you.," said castiel chasing after the retreating Dean

Which caused another snow fight, which this time Sam got to join in.


	6. Chapter 6

"Never had a ham burger" exclaimed Dean shocked

"Sammy, Cas has never had a hamburger"

"Never?" said Sam surprised

"Never" answered Dean

"Well I never had the chance to" said Castiel bugged "As an angel, I never need substance, so why would i eat if i didn't need to"

"Well, you are missing out. Here try this hamburger i got a spare"

"I dont know Dean, it looks doubtful, what if it harms me"

"C'mon its the best food ever, except for pie, nothing can beat a good pie"

"Okay" said castiel hesiantly taking a tentative bite of the burger given to him,but suddenly it was like an explosion in castiels mouth, the sweet juiciness of a perfectly cooked burger, causing castiel to devour the burger with gusto and four more after that.

"Slow down Cas" said Dean "You're going to make your self sick if you keep this up,"

"But they are so good and make me very happy"

"I get that, I really do but there is a limit to how many burgers you should consume, I learned that the hard way"

"Plus you havent even tried the best food yet, pie. Number one rule always leave room for pie"

"What is pie?" said Castiel curious wondering if pie was anything like the tasty hamburgers he had just consumed.

It turned out castiel did like pie as much as hamburgers, that Dean, had to hold Castiel down with the help of Sam to stop him eating all the pie in the local area and eventually the world.

"More" shouted castiel with a crazed look in his eyes

"You've had enough" grunted Dean with the strain of holding a very strong angel back

"C'mon" Castiel pleaded, just one more, I promise it will be the last one"

"Thats what you said about the last one" responded Dean

"And the 5 before that" Sam added

"And the countless others before that" continued Dean "you have to learn some control"

"I do have control" said Castiel offended "I can stop whenever I wish"

"Well, you just ate 500 hamburgers and 200 peices of pie, in one sitting"

That is nothing said Castiel abashed " I am an angel of he lord and your human food dosent effect me"

Suddenly a weird grumbling noise resounded from Castiel's stomach

"I think im going to be sick" admitted Castiel as he proceeded to throw up all the pies and burgers he had just eaten

"Gross" said Dean and Sam simultaniously as they stepped back to avoid getting the contents of Castiel's stomach on them partly, made up of partly-digested pie, burgers and mixed with the unmistakable stench and color of angel stomach bile, resulting in a mixture of pure putridness unlike anything ever experinced before by the boys.

"C'mon" said Dean as he helped Castiel to his feet, holding his sleeve over his nose, avoiding the putrid puke and taking him outside to clean him up before they fainted.

After finding a serviceable bathroom to get Castiel cleaned off, Dean, Sam and Castiel waited outside for the cleaning crew to get rid of the putridness that results from an angels stomach.

"See I warned you didnt I" chided Dean" That's what happens when you go all hungry hippo on a bunch of burgers and pie"

"I did go a little crazy there didn't I" admitted Castiel ashamed at his regrettable behaviour

"a little crazy" laughed Sam " you almost bit my arm off"

Which caused the boys to laugh with mirth, recalling the events of the day, and now knowing

next time they decide to feed an angel they better be sure that, that angel has some idea on what portion control is.


	7. Chapter 7

A/n the boys are about 12, I wrote this late at night so tell me if anything is off.

These lines are new paragraphs since it wont let me leve spaces in between for some reason.

* * *

"Cas, are you okay?" inquired Dean concerned.

"Of course Dean, why would you ask that?"

"Its just that you are shedding feathers all over the floor."

Castiel looked back behind him and it appeared whenever he moved white downy feathers were shedding off his invisible wings and spreading over the floor and floating through the air. This caused Castiel to freak out a bit.

* * *

"Whats happening to me?" wondered Castiel a bit frightened.

"How am I meant to know?" answered Dean to a question that was not entirely directed towards him, his fear increasing as Castiel's did.

"Show me your wings" said Dean, going into big brother mode and taking control of the situation as Castiel started to curl up into a ball and rock backwards and forward in a disturbing manner, reminding Dean of a out of control rocking horse that Sammy used to own.

Castiel complied, bringing his wings into this mortal plain for the first time in many years since he had learned to hide them at a young age. Dean approached Castiel's wings carefully, tentatively, afraid of injuring them and started to inspect his fluffy wings.

"It's weird" commented Dean softly as not to spook Castiel.

"What?" Replied Castiel panicked at Dean's vague comment.

"Well you don't seem to be injured, but these black feathers" said Dean running his hands over the new feathers, that were extremely long and black as night, speckled with a blue to match Castiel's eyes, "Seem to be pushing your old white feathers out, replacing them."

"Is that meant to happen?" Inquired Castiel still frightened, but more curious now as Dean was looking after him. He moved his right wing, the one Dean wasn't inspecting, to inspect the new feathers for himself.

* * *

"I think your going through angel puberty." said Dean with sudden realisation.

"What?" Exclaimed Castiel horrified and embarrassed "I am not, there's no such thing." He said, denying it completely.

"How would you know?" said Dean calmly "From what you've told me you're the only angel to be this young, so no one has ever gone through this before and it makes sense you've been acting odd lately, well odder than usual."

"Will it hurt me?" said Castiel worried.

"Nah, I shouldn't think so." figured Dean " It just means your turning into a man, like me." grinned Dean proudly at him and Cas growing up into adults.

"But I think you should go talk to someone, like God or something, to confirm my theory."

"Dean, god is gone missing" said Castiel sadly.

"Missing? What?, When?, Where did he go?, Why?" Asked Dean astounded.

"No one knows. It appears he has had enough and just decided to leave without explanation."

"But he can't leave, he's God, God just cant leave."

"Well he has, and he isn't coming back." said Castiel as he burst into tears, the events of the last few days impacting on him. It was too much, going through weird changes and not having his father to turn to, as he was missing.

"Don't say that Cas." said Dean moving closer and enveloping him in a hug "He might come back."

"You think so?"

"Well theres always a possibility he wont." thought Dean, but instead he said similar what he said to Sam when John was away for a while "He'll come back eventually, he's God, he won't leave us forever, he's your father, and fathers always come back to their children.

* * *

When Castiel had pulled himself together again he was now sporting a pair of beautiful long black wings, that consisted of sharp strong flight feathers, used for quick and complicated manoeuvres mid flight, but also other feathers, ranging from sharp and strong for protection, to soft and light for comforting. All the feathers where entirely black, except they were speckled here and there with a beautiful dark blue to accompany the blue displayed in Castiel's eyes. They were intimidating to look at for long and reflected the possibilities of the man/angel Castiel was going to grow up to be.

* * *

When Castiel went outside to try them out with Dean looking on, he realised they were just as strong and powerful as they looked, mabye more so. They were way more powerful than any other angel in creation that ever existed before had, and the almost as beautiful as the best of them, though they had a dark aura to them, they were still magnificent wings that any angel would be proud to be sporting.

* * *

Castiel was able to complete figures in the sky he wasn't earlier able to and he even theorised he could now be able to pick up Dean and maybe more humans than that, but that was a theory he would have to try out with someone else, because Dean had vowed to never go flying with him again after his near death experience.

* * *

Castiel had also realised his voice had also gained a dark gravelly tone, that was more intimidating and commanding than he's pre-pubertal voice. Castiel didn't think it suited him that much, and made Dean look at him weirdly now, but like his wings it was something he had to get used to, and now part of the more mature him.

* * *

Castiel also noticed he looked at things differently, especially Dean, and Dean looked at him differently too, but that was something he left to figure out another day, when he was less overwhelmed by these changes.

* * *

"Aren't they magnificent?" asked Castiel returning to the ground "None of my brothers or sisters have anything near as powerful as these." bragged Castiel

"Yeah there really something." complemented Dean "They match your eyes."

"They do?" said Castiel surprised, giving them closer inspection.

"I guess." said Dean embarrassed at how much more attention he was paying to this new Cas now "Does that mean you have to start shaving now?" wondered Dean and also changing the subject.

"I don't know." said Castiel "I don't know how." realised Castiel, this was another task that Dean knew more on then him.

"C'mon I'll show you, its not that hard." said Dean bringing Castiel to the bathroom.

* * *

Apparently it was that hard, Dean came to understand. Castiel got so frustrated after the 5th cut that he gave up, accepting defeat that this was just something Dean would always be better at then him.

"Lets just leave it." said Dean as he noticed how frustrated Castiel had become at this simple human task.

"Okay." agreed Castiel relieved as they stepped out of the bathroom and Castiel healed himself of the injuries he had obtained.

"What did you just do?" asked Dean "Did you just heal yourself?"

"I did, didn't I? " realised Cas out loud, "My brothers and sisters could do it, but I couldn't. I wonder what else I can do." thought Castiel as he tried his hand at appearing from place to place within the blink of the eye.

He managed to frighten Dean as he wasn't expecting Castiel to randomly disappear.

"Cas where did you go?" Said Dean worried that he had it wrong and angel puberty was fatal.

"Surprise!" shouted Cas laughing at shocking Dean.

Dean jumped 5 feet in the air, "Don't do that Cas," shouted Dean, "you scared me half to death."

"Sorry." said Castiel laughing.

"No your not."

"You're right I'm not, that was just too funny, oh your expression" said Castiel as he was imitating Dean.

"It was kinda funny" said Dean begrudgingly once over the shock had wore off he admitted that it was pretty awesome.

"Now you've got a lot more angel mojo, what else can you do?" wondered Dean.

"I don't know" wondered Castiel as well at all the new possibilities.

* * *

As Castiel was musing Dean sneaked into the kitchen and grabbed the tomato sauce, sneaked behind Castiel and squirted the entire bottle on him as punishment for frightening the living daylight out of him.

"Oh this is how you want it then?" threatened Castiel "Well then a food fight it is." declared Castiel exorbitantly.

* * *

It was a messy gruesome affair, each side covered in disgusting food that they could get there hands on, Dean was crouched behind a table and Castiel was hidden behind a barricade made of the couch.

"For freedom" shouted Dean getting carried away.

"What?" wondered Cas.

"I dont know man" said Dean " but prepare to be demolished, humiliated and defeated."

* * *

When John and Sam returned a while later Castiel had "conveniently disappeared" leaving it to look like Dean had thrown food about in a fit of insanity "the ultimate revenge".

* * *

"What is this? Have you gone crazy?" yelled John at the surprise of a once clean motel room now covered in the remnants of old, disgusting partly eaten food.

"Who decides to randomly through the contents of the frisge about the room? I'm disappointed in you Dean, I expected better, I thought you were responsible, well this isn't responsible? Is it? answer me Dean, are you listening?"

"No sir it isn't very responsible."

"I trusted you and you broke that trust, you acted like a irresponsible child, now I want you to clean this mess up, and clean yourself up. You don't think do you? What food are we meant to eat when its covering the walls like a baboons cage? I cant even leave you alone for 5 minutes, I'm trying to find the thing that killed your mother and your wasting time throwing around food when you could be learning exorcisms."

"Sorry sir." responded Dean feeling guilty I'll get cleaned up now.

"Cas you ******* *** ** * **** I'll get you back for this" mumbled Dean angrily as he scrubbed the motel room.

"What was that?" asked John

"Nothing sir." replied Dean as he continued to clean up the mess.

Meanwhile Castiel was sniggering uncontrollably from high in heaven, as he was imagining Dean having to clean up the mess, which caused his brothers and sisters to wonder about him, why the youngest angel was acting this strangely.


	8. Chapter 8

"Cas, I don't think we should be doing this."

"C'mon! You are always saying how you want to drive your dads car, and now's your chance."

"But Dad said never to touch his car, on pain of death."

"But I've never seen the inside of the 'famous impala'. You wouldn't deny me that opportunity would you Dean" said Cas giving Dean very convincing puppy dog eyes to rival Sammy's famous ones.

"Well it wouldn't hurt to just sit in the front seat." said Dean convinced.

"Thats the spirit, c'mon get in quick, before your dad returns." prompted Cas.

##~##

"Whats this do?" said Cas pointing to the radio.

"It plays music" said Dean showing Cas by putting in some Metallica.

"That's awesome" said Cas revealing in the tunes blaring from the radio.

"Well its good to see you have good taste in music, unlike Sam, who recently has tortured me with music that shouldn't even be considered music"

"I dont know about Sam's music but this song is commendable." said Cas referring to Metellica's one that was playing.

"Yeah, I like this song too" commented Dean, feeling sad as the lyrics played out.

"Whats that do?" This time Cas was pointing at the steering wheel.

"It controls the direction of the car." said Dean as he turned the wheel to prove his point.

"I want a turn." decided Cas as he proceeded to try to climb over Dean in his effort to reach the steering wheel, as he was doing so he managed to hit the hand break, setting the car rolling.

"Cas! What did you do?" Thundered Dean petrified as the car was rolling out of the driveway and down the hill.

"I didnt do anything. " retaliated Cas, crying due to the overwhelming terrifying situation they found them self in. The boys were both terrified as the car was still rolling more slowly down the hill. They were holding onto each other for dear life as the car was about to hit the truck that was currently backing out at the end of the hill.

Dean looked up to see someone walk alongside the car, reach in and pull the hand break back into position till it came to a stand still.

"Dean, how many times have I told you not to play around in my car."

Thankfully it was John there to rescue them.

"Sorry sir."

"You're lucky you only dislodged the hand break and it was going (5m/p/h) slowly down the hill, other wise you could have got seriously hurt, and putting someone else in danger as well." nodded John in Cas's direction acknowledging him "is really irresponsible, I'm disappointed Dean, now get in the house before you manage to wreck my car."

Dean followed John into the house they were squatting in that week, shooting Cas a look of remorse.

John looked back to see where the other boy had gone, but he had already disappeared, and John wondered why he seemed familiar.

A/N I know short, though a bit of foreshadowing in this chapter if you can pick it up.


	9. Chapter 9

**"**Ready, line up the gun, watch for the kick back and shoot." Dean instructed Sam, John had decided that Sammy was finally old enough to shoot a gun and it was Dean's responsibility to teach him.

"I missed" pouted Sam.

"Here try again" instructed Dean, reloading the gun.

Sam lined it up and missed again.

"Forget it" said Sam infuriated "I'm no good, I'll never be as good as you or Dad."

"C'mon Sammy, no ones ever good on there first go. It took me years to get this good and I was way worse than you, try again, you'll get the hang of it."

Sam took the gun, tried for a third time, and missed the can again. He was getting so annoyed and upset that tears sprang up in his eyes, he rubbed them embarrassed, trying to hide the fact that he was crying from Dean.

"Aw c'mere Sammy, take the gun like this," Dean said, placing the gun in Sam's hand "line it up like this, and pull." the gun went off with a resounding bang and the can was hit.

"I did it." Sam exclaimed, shocked and exited "I actually hit the can."

"See Sam, all it takes is practice."

##~##

"What are you doing?"

"Damn it Cas. How many times have I told you not to appear out of thin air like that?, You can give a guy a heart attack like that."

"I apologise, I often forget human senses are limited, that you can not sense me coming like my angel brethren. "

"Deans teaching me to shoot," interjected Sam "but I'm not very good." Sam said ,downcast with a forlorn look on his face.

"Sure you are kiddo, you hit the last one didn't you? Like I keep saying, all you need is practise, you're doing pretty well for a beginner."

Cas picked up the gun and examined it.

"Can you also teach me to shoot?" asked Cas curious.

"Sure" said Dean surprised that Cas would want to learn how to shoot when he could easily defend him self with his angelic powers.

"First you pull back the trigger and aim like this." demonstrated Dean "Then shoot." the gun went off and hit the can dead centre, sending it flying off the fence and into the air. Now it was Castiel's turn, he gripped the gun, aimed and shot. Unfortunately the aim went wide, going over the heads of the Winchesters and nearly taking them out.

"I think thats enough shooting for you." said Dean taking the gun off Cas and putting it to the side.

"You okay Sammy?" fretted Dean.

"Im fine Dean," replied Sam "but I think we know now to keep Cas away from the guns, he has a worse aim then me." joked Sam, happy to find he wasn't the worse shot in the world, as he previously thought.

Cas was harbouring a look of misery to find that this was another human skill he was lacking.

"Cheer up Cas, practise makes perfect remember. I can teach you and Sam at the same time, and by the end you will be so pro at gun handling, you'll be able to shoot a playing card from 90 feat off."

"Really?" Said Sam excited at the prospect.

"Sure, I've done it before."

"Dean, that is a lie, you've never hit a playing card from 90 feet off." said Cas disbelievingly.

"Want me to prove it then Cas."

"I do, here's a playing card." challenged Cas, materialising a card out of thin air, flying to the end of the field and placing it exactly 90 feat away, then returning giving Dean a challenging look. Dean replied with a look of his own that said I got this. He then proceeded to line up the shot, aim, and miss.

"Told you, it's all lies." outed Cas.

Dean looked over at Sam to see he had a look of disappointment on his face.

So Dean gathered new resolve, and lined up the shot, concentrating hard, making sure everything was perfectly in line, and fired off the shot. This time he hit the playing card, scorching a gaping hole through the middle. Castiel was shocked, whilst Sam was harbouring an expression that said Dean was the greatest big brother in the world and he never doubted that for a second.

"Told you I could do it." boasted Dean.

"Im sorry I ever doubted you." said Cas, still reeling from the unbelievable impossibility of that shot.

"Strong I am with the force, young Jedi."

Sam groaned at Dean's lame references he managed to sneak into a conversation at any given time.

"Mysterious are the ways of the force, very mysterious."

"I dont understand that reference, what is the force? Why would you be strong with it? and who is Jedi?"

"Don't ask," urged Sam quickly, knowingly of what happened whenever anyone did.

But it was futile, Sam's warning was too late, Dean proceeded to explain all the Star Wars movies to a very confused Cas, and the next few weeks they marathoned all the Star Wars movies anytime Cas showed up, till Cas had seen all of them.


	10. Chapter 10

A/n This chapter is also a bit different then others as they are growing up now and the tone changes as characters develop.

Cas had never been to school before and he was excited to finally get to see the place where Dean spent most of his time. Dean couldn't honestly see the reason Cas would want to tag along to the boringest place on earth, but Cas was a bit weird like that, and Dean supposed high school would be fun to anyone who had never been there before. Sam had been excited when starting his first day at high school, but everyone knew Sam was a bit of a nerd, and Dean supposed Cas was a little bit of one as well, as he could recall an extensive amount of facts, but every now and then Dean would be surprised at just the part where his knowledge would end.

Earlier that day

"Dean where are you going?" asked Cas.

"Where I go almost everyday," responded Dean "to the most boring place on earth high school."

"Im curious, you go there everyday, and I've never been. I wish to visit your high school, see why you spend so much time there."

"You sure?" confirmed dean "It's really boring."

"Im sure; I will accompany you for the day, and see how boring high school really is."

Cas reverted into incognito human mode, posing as a new student, which elected curious whispers from all the current students, causing them to congregate in groups; whispering behind there hands as who the new kid was; and how he knew the most popular guy in school.

"Who's your new friend?" asked a curios girl Dean knew as Mindy.

"I'm Castiel." responded Cas to a question not directed at him, and extending his hand in a way of greeting he had picked up from Dean.

"Nice to meet you Castiel" responded Mindy, shaking the offered hand and kissing his cheek. This caused Cas to blush profoundly, as he had never been kissed on the cheek before.

"Aw, ain't he adorable?" gushed Mindy.

"Hey! Anna! Come over and see the new kid, he's the most adorable thing I've ever seen."

Soon a big group of girls had congregated around a confused and blushing Castiel.

Castiel didn't really like the attention and was starting to get flustered, he looked around for Dean, to try to save him from the group of girls, but Dean was gone, he was no where to be seen.

In fact Dean had stormed off a while ago, when Mindy had called Anna over, Dean had, had enough. When Mindy kissed Castiel on the cheek, it caused feelings to rise in Dean that confused Dean greatly. So instead of facing them, he instead elected to walk off and start brooding in somewhere distant from Cas and his group of female admirers.

It took a while, but Cas disentangled himself from the group, and retreated to a safe corner, and went to find Dean. Cas didn't find Dean until the first siren rang, and then he wasn't aloud to talk to him as they had to go to class.

"Okay class we've got a new kid and Ill'd like everyone to be nice to him. Castiel why don't you introduce yourself to the class?" twittered the teacher, in the usual script teachers said whenever a new student was introduced in to her class.

Cas stood up in front of the class, and looked like a dear caught in the head lights. He didn't say a word, and a awkward silence issued, the class waiting for Castiel to say something, but it was as if someone had glued Castiel's mouth shut, and not a word was uttered.

"It's okay Castiel you don't have to introduce yourself." said the teacher after a few awkward minutes of expectant waiting for Cas to say something.

"Why don't you just go sit down."

Cas walked down the isle ignoring the calls of "Cas sit next to me" from some of the girls he had previously met.

Instead he found Dean and issued a sigh as he sat down, finally escaping those many stares he had been subjected to since walking in the door. Cas decided that high school was a lot harder than he previously thought, and he wondered how Dean could deal with it all the time.

Cas looked over at Dean to find out what how he was doing with this whole high school experience, and it seemed Dean was harbouring a solemn look of broodiness, crossing he's arms and reclining back on the seat like he had not a care in the world, but Cas knew Dean well enough to tell there was something underlining that, that Cas couldn't pinpoint it was almost like anger but not quite, Cas wondered why Dean was angry and if he was angry at him.

Dean always knew Cas was smart, but before now he never realised how smart Cas really was. Throughout the day Cas got every question right, and when he did Dean swelled with pride. It seemed Cas knew everything, until they got to work shop, which Cas was absolutely horrible at, whatever he tried to built immediately fell apart, so Dean helped him when the teacher wasn't looking.

As Dean was realigning the piece of metal that Cas had somehow twisted around, Cas breached the topic that had been bothering him all morning.

"Dean, are you mad at me?" Castiel hesitantly asked, fiddling with a piece of wood.

"Why would you think that?" asked Dean confused.

"Well you haven't been talking as much and I've noticed you have been silently brooding."

"I haven't been brooding." exclaimed Dean a bit too loudly which caused a few curious stares.

"What I meant," said Dean more quietly "is that I've never once in my life brooded and today is no exception."

"Well why have you been acting like this then?" asked Cas confused.

"I dont know what your talking about." said Dean avoidantly "I think its all in your head, I'm not behaving any differently then usual."

This statement caused Cas to stare down Dean, to see if he had in fact been imagining the unusual behaviour Dean had been exhibiting, and in turn caused Dean to squirm under the powerful stare.

"No," Cas decided "he had not been imagining it, something was off with Dean and he was going to get to the bottom of it before the day was out."


	11. Chapter 11

a/N- I'm sorry- I know escalated quickly- but if I dont finish this story soon I'm afraid I never will.

Lunch had arrived, and Cas was not keen on revisiting the scene from the morning, he had discovered he didn't really like big groups of people. So instead Dean and Cas had decided to sit away from everyone at the back of the football field.

"So how is your high school experience so far?" asked Dean genuinely curious.

"Its..." said Cas searching for the right words "chaotic. But I don't regret coming with you to school today. It has been interesting, finding out where you spend most of your time."

Suddenly a couple had intruded on them and they were obviously in a big argument, Dean and Cas glanced up to see what the commotion was about.

"No David, stop lying I know you and Lydia "hooked up" last weekend, at Kiara's party, don't even try to deny it."

"Come on Kristie baby, you know your the only girl for me, how could there ever be another."

"Really then? Well who's that in the picture kissing Lydia?" said Kristie flashing her phone as evidence to support her accusations.

"Um" reflected David "my twin"

"You don't have a twin!" Accused Kristie.

"Well, maybe I wouldn't have to go around kissing other girls if you weren't so up tight."

"Why you despicable *****" cursed Kristie storming off.

"Wait Kristie, I didn't mean it, she meant nothing to me, you're not uptight, I love you" pleaded David running after Kristie.

Castiel looked over at Dean staring at him intently.

"Dude Why are you staring at me, like the creepy clown in It?"

"I'm just thinking you remind me of Kristie"

"What?" Said Dean shocked at Castiel latest revelation "I remind you of a hormonal girl, who just broke up with her boyfriend?"

"Today. You were like her." realised Castiel "you where emitting the same emotion, I couldn't put my finger on it, but now I know, you were jealous."

"Me? Jealous? What was I jealous of then Mr smarty pants?"

"Well you started behaving like that after those girls were annoying me, so you must have been jealous of them." reasoned Cas

"I don't have to take this" said Dean, getting up and starting to walk away.

"Wait Dean! I didn't mean to upset you." called Cas.

"Upset me? You didn't upset me. Because I wasn't jealous. Why would I be jealous, of a few girls? You're a guy. I don't get jealous of guys, unless they are moving in on a women I want."

"Technically, I'm a celestial wave of intent, and Dean I am not just some guy." Dean was looking at the ground wishing he was anywhere but here having this conversation.

"Dean, look at me" requested Castiel "really look, what do you see, when you look at me?"

"I see my best friend, someone who I've known my whole life, who at age 5 fell into my motel room and since then has always been here and is still now here at age 16, a person who I've had fun with, a person who I've been mad with and a person who I've laughed with, a person who's always been there for me when I needed them and a person who's never given up on me"

"Well when I look at you I see all that as well, but Dean what I also see is (and I know you see it in me too but you just wont admit it) is someone whom I love. Dean, I love you, it's taken me a while, but I know, I loved you my whole life, since the moment you decided to let me in your motel room, and I know you love me too, otherwise why else would you be jealous, you look at me in the same way I see the bird look at the bee."

Dean was speechless at this declaration of Castiel's, he didn't know what to say, of course Castiel had been there his whole life, he was always there for him, bandaging him when he was hurt, comforting him when John had been gone a while, helping him protect Sammy, they had learnt from each other, grew up together, had loads of fun and got each other in trouble, "but did he feel the same way for Cas that Cas felt for him?" Dean asked him self seriously "and if he did what did this mean for him?"

Dean looked at Cas, really looked, looked at the person who Cas was, looked at him self, looked at all they had gone through, looked at his own feelings for Cas, and finally he looked into Cas's eyes, and what he saw was Cas gazing back at him expectantly, and he then he knew, he couldn't loose Cas, maybe he did love Cas maybe he didn't, but if he didn't man up and say something he would surely loose him forever.

"Cas I think I may love you too." realised Dean, and that was the absolute truth.

Dean and Cas were staring into each other eyes, in a plain beknownst only to them, made entirely of their own connected soul's, human soul to angel soul, green eyes meet blue, weightless,they where hardly tethered to the earth only held down by there tetherment to each other making them somehow still touch the earth, a place full of dawning promise and newly found love, a secret that would never really be shared with anyone but themselves, a private intimate place. Then all of a sudden the spell was broken and lips met lips, and they were kissing awkward at first, then passionately, residing in a private world entirely of their own making.

When the bell went for next class they did not seem to care, instead they skipped the rest of the day, electing to have the rest of the day for them self, revelling in there newly discovered love; they went down to the local diner and got milkshakes and in the deserted dinner they realised that this was their first official date and Dean was not as bothered by it as he thought he would be, because it was not just simply a guy, it was Cas, and Cas had always been the exception to the rule, the one who would push when it said pull who would defy gravity itself for the sake of one human soul.

The day was really a blur to both of them, full of remembered fragments, a touch, a look, a kiss, a joke, a laugh, everything brand new and different but somehow still the same. They ended up in a park sitting side byside and watching the sinking sunset, and they were for once in there life unbelievingly, undeniably happy. It seemed nothing could touch them, they were above it all, just Dean and Cas, Cas and Dean, two people who were in love.

"Whats wrong Cas" said Dean noticing a pained expression cross Cas's face, he unlaced his hand from Cas's to place his hand on his forehead and check he was okay.

" It seems I am wanted in heaven, I'm sure it is a small matter. I'll be back tomorrow, go to your motel room and see Sam, and I will be back tomorrow to see you again, all is well."

"Okay" obliged Dean, ignoring Cas's strange behaviour "but before you go, give me one last kiss to tide me over till I see you again tomorrow."

Cas kissed Dean, and it was a sweet kiss, but it was different than before, Cas kissed Dean with a neediness, like he may never see him again, so Dean kissed him back just as desperately. When they were dome sharing affections and expressing their love for each other, Dean was left standing alone, with the lingering taste of Cas on his lips and an illuminating smile lighting up his face, content in the knowledge Cas would come back tomorrow, because thats what Cas did he always came back to Dean, he was the one person who Dean could undoubtfully trust with his whole heart. Cas had reluctantly left dean to fly to heaven and he had a bad feeling in the bottom of his gut. A feeling that nagged at Cas, it told Cas that he should be with Dean, not flying off to heaven, that this was wrong and a altogether bad idea. It was this feeling that Castiel would later regret ignoring, but now Cas was too happy to be concerned, all he could think about was Dean and how good it felt to have the taste of Dean on his lips.


	12. Chapter 12

A/n- one by metallica, if you haven't got it before is the song I heard after thinking of the idea and I think this song describes my ending accurately, second last chapter, also would like to thank my lovely reviewers who have kept with this story.

"Castiel, you have shamed all of heaven! Brought shame on all your brothers and sisters and even shammed father himself. What you have done is unforgivable, unprecedented it is weak and sinful, an abomination if I've ever witnessed anything so awfully wrong."

"And what is it supposedly I have done?"

"You know what you have done."

"Cas stared back contemplating what he had done, that could elect these harsly spoken words and came up blank, he couldn't recall anything that he had done that would be "sinful", "wrong" or even close to an "abomination"."

"Well let me enlighten you then, should I? The human in your charge, the one you were supposed to look over from afar, you have interacted with personally, revealing the existence of all of us, the entire angelic race, putting us all in danger,and on top of that you revealed your self to his brother! If revealing your self to one human wasnt enough, and then you proceeded to walk among those human vermin, like you are one of them, you basically turned your back on the whole garrison. Then you did the unthinkable! If pretending you where like of them wasnt enough! practically disowning your brothers and sisters. You have engaged in relations with a human, your charge, you have put us all in danger Castiel. You have sunk to the level of the humans, a sin that lucifer himself would not even think to commit"

Castiel was shocked, "How could his relationship with Dean be wrong? weren't angels supposed to love humanity, and he had done just that! He loved Dean with his entire heart"

"The only solution is to rectify this abominable mistake, and start again from a blank slate, wiping all traces of that poor excuse for a human from your memories cleansing your grace from that humans taint; the dirtiness and corruptness that haunts your grace, even now dirtying it and twisting it into an awful tainted atrocity"

"No! you cant!" said Castiel "I love Dean! he loves me! we are in love!, he has not twisted my grace! he makes it shine brighter than ever, bringing hapiness into my life that I never knew I could have, can't you see this? Every moment with Dean is a gift, I have yet to open, a new christmas day, a rose waiting to bloom"

"Obstinate fledging! You don't know what you are saying! and soon you will once again be a greatful obedient solder, you will forget about this human, Dean" she spat like a dirty word that tainted her mouth "you will be glad to serve heaven, heaven is where you truly belong Castiel, and it saddens me that you have forgotten Long you have been away from heaven and I blame my self as all rulers should take some responsibility for there soldiers. But most of the blame is to land on yourself Castiel, for allowing this human to influence you in this way; for him to taint your grace; and corrupt your heart, don't worry Castiel, though. Soon enough this taint will be removed from your heart and all will be right once more."

"This cant be sanctioned by god! Father would never allow this to happen." Exclaimed Castiel with a loud cry of disbelief

"Father doesn't care, and if he was here I'm sure he would agree with me. He would order this. You have lost your way Castiel, this unsactioned abomination that has gripped your grace should be wiped clean like a slate, cut out like an infection, made pure and holy once again, free from the corrupt taint of the earth and the one named Dean Winchester"

"No you will not do this! you have no right !no right! No matter what you do I will always love Dean and he will always love me, our love is pure, true and good. No matter what you say, what I feel for Dean is greater than me and him it couldn't be altered for you, the world or even heaven itself, when I'm with Dean I know wverything is right with the world. It's not perfect because nothing ever is. I know we will probably fight more than get along, but we deserve a chance to figure it out. You owe this much to me, I have served heaven my entire life I have left my home and family, as comanded by father to serve man, and all I ask in return is this: that me and Dean will be allowed to love each other, that we can have chance at a relationship, that we can have the chance to love each other; that we can kiss each other; we can fight each other, over the silliest things, argue with each other, then make up with each other once its all over; watch over sam together, and eventually grow old together; hunting monsers and saving people. That's all I ask; is that too much to ask? all I want is a normal realtionship with the man I love, a chance at this new thing, a chance to love and be loved, I will do what ever you want, leave and never come back just let us have a chance."

"That was a very passionate speech Castiel, but this changes nothing in fact it proves my point more, you are gone, Castiel. Fallen far from heaven; you are almost lost to us, but I am hopeful and I believe you can be saved,you must not be allowed to have the corruptness of this human emotion residing in you any more, once removed you will be saved and be pure once again."

"Nothing you do will ever stop Dean from loving me, we will find each other once again and then you will be sorry"

"Not if he cant remember you , he will forget everything concerning you. It will be as you never existed, and you will also forget him entirely, it will be like you never met, a complete wipe of the hardrive, our wants will be your wants, our plan will be your plan, it is as god wills it so it shall be"

"Father would never will this, he will find out and you will be punished duelly"

"Oh poor naive, innocent Castiel. Don't you see? Father doesn't care. Whether he willed this or not it is going ahead and there nothing you can do, no plea we will listen to, no bargan you can strike, any resistance is futile, there's what? One little you and a puny human and his incompetent brother , all of heaven is on my side and I have a whole garrison of angels at my command. You are but one in the infinite pool of angels who have become unruly and needed to be put back in there place; of course it doesn't always work and more extreme measures will have to be taken with them, but for you I'm sure it will be a standed wipe, you are young, and can be reprogrammed without any too much detrimental effects on your health"

"I will never forgive you for this Rafael I will get you back for this and you will be sorry you ever crossed me"

"You a fledging Castiel, haven't you realised it yet? you are utterly at my mercy, father called you special, special indeed! lets see how special you are without you memories, you are weak Castiel! weak! and the weak never win, the strong triumph, the ones of us who have turned our back on humanity and rejected there ways"

"I am not weak" Castile said "I am the strongest out of all of you and love always wins in the end, you are a tyrant, rafael an oppressor of us all and one day you will fall, oh you will fall, oh so very far"


	13. Chapter 13

A/n last chapter- as ever thanks for the support, it was just going to be a one shot but look were it is now- i love all my lovely readers and reviews and sad I'm sad it has to end but everything ends in life

Castiel was struggling with all his might; biting; clawing; scratching, but it was no use four angels were to much even for Castiel . They grabbed his wings twisting and pining him down forcing him into submission. All of Castiel's beautiful fine feathers that Dean admired so much fell to the ground, like the remnants of Castiel's pride, a sad sight to all but the most stoic heart, when a angels wings are harmed it is of the highest crime and the most intolerable pain and suffering.

"Please" begged Castiel desperation dripping of every word, but still fighting to the end "You know this is wrong, Uriel please, they're going to take away who I am, I wont be me any more, i'll be a blindly obiendant soldier, a tool for heaven to use as she please, a prawn for the will of a omniesant ruler who has unrighteously , unsacrimoniously, betrayed everthing we stood for, everything father taught us and all the values he stood for"

"Im sorry Castiel, but this is neccasarry, If allowed to continue, we will all be in danger, an cancer that will spread throughout the whole heaven, that will corrupt us all, dirting our wings and bringing us to the level of those mud monkeys"

Castiel was strapped to the table screaming, crying and battling still putting up struggles even now, untill the very end, not giving in, hoping that he would be able to see those green eyes he loved so much or that electric smile that took his breath away, he was buckled tightly in place by the emotionless angels that Rafael commanded. Castiel was in place on the cold hard metal table and the sharply sterile silver tools were laid out, in preparation for the operation that would take away everthing that made up Castiel. Castiel was trully frightened now, he had lost every form of hope, glancing at those tools he saw in them, the end, a representation of everything evil that could possibly exist and they were to be used on him.

"Furcas please" begged Castiel in a last ditch effort "you taught me how to write enocian, we were friends once, drop that hammer and that hook, put away the tools and we can leave here, it can be like the good times we had once, Furcas! Please! Dont do this!"

"Im sorry Castiel, all personal feelings must be put aside, this is my duty and it must be performed"

"Bernael, please!" Said Castiel gazing into the face of the other angels standing by his side, trying to ellect some sympathy from those dark cold eyes "I'll leave. I'll never come back, i'll leave it all behind. I'll go live with Dean, we wont ever set foot in heaven again, never bother you again"

"This is not allowed to continue Castiel, you knew this was wrong all along and now it must be set right"

Castiel was shaking and crying, and as the emotionless soldier leaned in Castiel thought of what he would always think of but could never think of again, those green eyes, and Castiel knew he shouldnt be smiling but damn it! he wasnt going to relent if they were going to erase him, they werent going to win, he would hold those green eyes untill he could no more, they weren't going to break him with this.

Castiel sat up,as he looked around the room he saw faces of angels he recognised from his cold sterile child hood

"Whats your name soldier?" Asked one of the angels he had fond memories of, The soldier recalled how they used to fly together in the 3rd heaven.

"What's my name?" repeated the soldier with the blue eyes, the soldier was confused, wasn't his name the soldier, hasn't it always been the soldier.

"Your name, is Castiel, soldier" said the angel slowly as one would talk to a small child or obedient pet.

"Castiel" repeated the soldier, he decided that sounded right " better then the soldier at any rate."

"Whats my mission?" repeated the soldier now known as Castiel

"Your mission, programmed the officer into the hollowed out soldier, is to obey heaven"

"Yes mam'm, heavens wish is my wish"

"Good, you have done a fine job with this one Furcas, your best work so far, he is obedient and has rejected the rebelious ways, the taint has been successfully removed"

"You may leave now Castiel, your operation was successful"

Castiel saluted and took his leave, but as he flew off he swore he saw bright green eyes and Castiel knew one day he would discover what this meant but till then he would wait and train to be a good soldier, he would obey till he would be able to leave.

##~##

Before the angels could relax though there was one last finale mission that had to be completed before they would feel completely safe from humanities corruption.

"Who are you people?" said Dean raising the shot gun he kept under he's pillow

"Are you Dean Winchester?" Queried the intruders

"Whats it to you? Who are you? you must be angels" realised Dean

"Yes we are angels, and we are here to set what is wrong to right" said Bernael

"Are you friends of Cas? he was supposed to arrive yesterday."

If you mean Castiel, we are aquatinted with him yes" said Furcas, slowly moving into position as he was conversing with Dean

"Where is he? has something happened to him?oh god, something has happened hasn't it? why else would you show up in the middle of the night,in my experience bad things always happen when people arrive during the night"

"No, everything is fine" Bernael replied "everything is just fine, calm down," Bernael soothed raising his hands as one would not to frighten a rabid dog "all we need to do is fix you, it wont hurt one bit and you may even feel slightly pleasant afterwards, just a small alteration to you and your brother"

"Who are you?" Repeated Dean growing angsty at the complete utter disregard these angels were showing towards him "What do you want with my brother and me?

"Is that Sam Winchester?" said Beleth indicating his head at the sleeping boy in the bed on the other side of the room

"What are you talking about?"said Dean realising that there was something wrong here, that these angels were sinister characters that meant harm to him and Sam.

"What do you want with me and my brother?" Repeated Dean to the advancing angels "Why are you here during the middle of the night? Why is Cas not with you?" said Dean looking around and kicking into big brother mode, blocking Sammy from the menacing glances of the midnight intruders

"Don't worry Dean, this wont hurt a bit" said Furcas stepping forward to subdue the agitated Dean that was blocking the angels from getting closer to his brother

"Where's Cas?" Said Dean firmly hoping to get answers from the unrelenting angels " What have you done with him? Why are you here?" said Dean as he stepped back "Dean was frightened now "why were these angels behaving as a demon would, angels were good, well at least Cas was, Dean knew then that these angels weren't at all like Cas they were something different something malevolent and terrible, a unstoppable force that had set there sights on Dean and his brother "this didnt take very long for Dean to realise but what Dean also realised was he had limited options as to defend him self so he did the only thing he could do . He put on a snarky expression picked up the shot gun and he fired as the angels were inching closer, but it was like throwing sand at a bear useless and likely to make the bear more angry. as the angels were still inching ever closer Dean was still trying to protect his brother, so he sent a prayer to Cas. Dean knew it was futile, because if Cas was able, he would be here by now but it didn't stop him from trying anyway hoping Cas was just caught up with an important issue in heaven.

"Cas I don't know if your getting this but your angel pals are here and I'm pretty sure they aren't here to get advice on takeout food, so if your listening I want you to know I love you, always have and always will, so don't forget me alright and look after sammy if anything happens to me"

Uriel and Bernael grabbed Dean tightly as to constrict movement, Uriel held his head still , constraining him,Dean had a look of terror in his eyes, but he was not to be beaten he looked into every single face of his attackers but no sympathy was to be gained.

Furcas put his hand on the forehead of the human who had created all these problems and wiped Dean's memories of all trace of Cas, cutting a out a piece of that made up Dean in the process. That in the later years would make him feel like he was damaged and hollow, trying to fill it with alcohol and one night stands never understanding what he was really missing. The angels then stepped up to Sam who was mercifully still in a deep slumber induced by some angel mojo the moment they arrived, and they did the same to him except they didn't disturb him from his sleep like they did with dean, but even though a look of saddening departure crossed the innocent boys face. What the angels did would also effect Sam but to a lesser extent it would cause a co-dependent relationship with his brother and also a rebellious streak, that couldn't be tamed in Sam, a need to never submit to unjust rulers. The angels then laid Dean down on the bed to sleep, confident they had erased everything that would have brought about the end of everything, a thing that if allowed would pave the way for angels everywhere, a symbol of rebelion and freedom. Rafael was glad that she could sit upon heavens high thrown without fear of being overthrown, but what they didn't count on was erasing the memories of Dean and Castiel didn't erase the love that had flowered. From that day on Dean never could understand why blue eyes made him sad, why he was always searching in a crowd full of people for the deepest blue eyes and why he was always sad when he saw a bird in flight, why he would always feel this sense of lacking, waiting and wanting.

" I dont get it" Bernael said "What did Castiel see in that human and his younger brother"

"Beats me" said Furcas "humanity is repellent an undesirable stain on the earth, that needs to be eradicated"

"Enough of that talk" interrupted Rafael what we need to focus on now Is putting Castiel through training, so this will surely never happen again, he will be the perfect soldier, I will personally insure that"

/10 years later/

The rightous man needs to be raised from perdition who will volunter for the sacred privilege" announced Ananchel ( the angel of grace)

All the angels stepped back unwillingly except Castiel

"I will pull the rightous man from perdition" said Castiel

And all the angels cheered for the bravery of Castiel, he was trully a perfect soldier the angels sang out across the heavens

"Well done" announced Anachel "Now, who else will be brave enough to accompany Castiel, to the fiery pits of perdition"

"Castiel I will acompany you, my brother" said Uriel "I believe if anyone can do it you can you are the most dedicated out of us all and are truly the perfect soldier for the job"

"As will I" said Armatia (the angel of truth) we have known each other for a long time, and now is not the time to abandon you to the firery flames"

"As will we" volunteered amitiel and afriel (the angels of truth and youth)

Anael, Abdiel and Adnachiel also volunterred for the mission and the team was complete although not all would make it out alive Castiel was glad he had he's friends by his side.

Before they left Castiel inquired to Michael out of a nagging curiosity that was eating away at him.

"I was wondering what is the rightous mans name? Who is this soul?

" Does it matter?"

"I suppose not, but I wish to know, to better find the righteous man when I raise him from perdition"

"Dean Winchester, the brother of Sam Winchester and son of Mary and John Winchester"

"Are you okay Castiel " asked Michael noticing Castiel was harbouring a strange dangerous look that scared Michael, it was a look that he had noticed in a lot of angels recently, and sometimes even saw it in his own face when he thought of how much he missed lucifer

" I'm fine, it's just that name sounds familiar, I feel that maybe I heard it somewhere before in a far away dream"

"Castiel you sure your alright you do know we don't dream"

"Yeah of course I know that, just forget I said any thing okay"

"Okay" agreed Michael giving Castiel a strange look, but by now Michael was used to castiel weird quirks

" Be strong Castiel, rescue the righteous man before it is too late"

Castiel saluted walking off, but he left he stopped to look back one last time

" Michael?"

"Yes?"

"it's Cas, not Castiel"


End file.
